


Bets

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Friendship, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan stepped back over to the slot machine, "20 bucks says Reid isn't on his way to visit his mom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

**Author's Note:**

> For thepouncer's 2008 fandom stocking.

Emily rushed out to the Suburbans almost as soon as Reid left, muttering under her breath about how she hated Vegas. Rossi could have sworn that she'd included the words 'with the fiery passion of 1,000 blazing suns', but he decided he wasn't going to be the one to comment on it. JJ followed her out, a small amused smile still on her face. Morgan stepped back over to the slot machine, arcade sounds filling the air as he finished up the last of his credit.

"20 bucks says Reid isn't on his way to visit his mom."

Rossi raise his eyebrow as he turned to look at Morgan. "I don't take sucker bets."

"He's going to need some help. He's too close to this." Lights flashed all around them as Morgan won on the slots. He grinned at Rossi as he refilled his little cup of coins.

"I've got some time. You?"

Morgan nodded as he stood, coins in hand. "And I'll talk to the desk clerk. She seemed nice. Wave a badge a bit and I bet she'll let us into his room."

"I'll tell JJ to go on without us."


End file.
